The First Fire-Bat
by ShadowBringer
Summary: This is a story about a group of criminals assigned as soldiers to retrieve a crashed Battle Cruiser


The First   
Fire-Bat  
  
7,000 Ft. Above Char  
(Zerg Homeworld)   
  
Give em all we got lads. Captain, our ship has taken serious damage!   
Get those scvs up here immediately! Sergeant, aim the yamato cannon   
at that hive cluster! But sir that will leave us with only the   
auxilary power units. I said do it damnit! Yes sir! Yamato cannon 300%   
power,350%,400%, fire the yamato cannon! Ahhh!!!!! Sir the recoil took   
out the main engines! Were gonna crash! Not yet were not! Sir! Sir!   
Our scanners show a fleet of an unknown creatures heading this way!   
There 70 kl and closing fast. Switch off the secondary engines,   
sergeant, do we have enough energy in the auxilary power units to   
support another yamato cannon blast? yes but barely. Turn and face the   
things on my mark. Ready,.........now! 2min, 1min, sir they're comin'  
straight for us! seargent fire the yamato cannon, leutenant, send out a   
distress signal. 350%, 400% fire!!!!!   
  
  
Marshall Raynor's Command Center  
(Outpost On Char)  
  
Sir we've picked up a distress signal from 98°N 48°W. But thats right  
above the zerg's primary hive cluster! Yes I know, but general Norad II  
sent a squadron of battle cruisers to break through it's defence. Maybe  
one of them has been taken down. John, organize a group of trained   
soldiers who are willing to fight. Yes sir, but the only soldiers on   
Char are the criminals that we put in solitary confinement. That'll do.   
But sir, how can we trust them? Tell them whoever comes back from this   
mission alive, is a free man. Yes sir.   
  
Level 5 Prison  
(High Security Prison on Char)  
  
Alright you losers, wake up! There's someone here to see you. But   
ward my man, there's still an our befo' we gotta get up. Yeah ward, why   
ya' makin' us get up so early? Well this guys got a little sumthin to   
tell ya that will may intrest you guys a little bit. Alright come on   
in. Now, you maybe thinkin, "What's this idiot gonna tell us?". Well,  
Marshall Raynor has a special mission that aquires your assistance.  
Whats in it fo us? Yeah, and what we gotta do? I'm about to answer   
those questions. If you go on this mission, the men who come back alive  
are free. But whatta ya mean the men who come back alive? Well, you'll   
be traveling into the ZERG main Hive Cluster. What the hell!!! Thats   
suicide! Well you would think that. But our organization has come up   
with a new type of battle suit. These are battle suits that have flame-  
throwers that are controlled by your mind. Don't worry, you'll have   
plenty of training to master this new suit before you head into battle,  
but let me remined you, this mission is very dangerous, and many of you   
will not come back alive. I still don't get it, your sayin if we go out  
in these new suits, and torch some zerg ass, we get off the hook, scott   
free? Well that's not the whole story. A few days ago, we recieved a   
distress signal that a Battle Cruiser crash landed somwhere outside the  
main hive cluster. Our mission is to go out there and rescue the   
survivors, if there are any. So, what do you say. Well, let me think,  
it was you guys who put us in here, so why should we help you? Well,   
you would be able to live your life out of jail and free, also you   
would be honered Terran soldiers, probably even given a medal. Well,   
that's all the convicin I need, I'm in, how bout' you guys? Yeah were   
in. Right then, warden, have them escorted to sector 12 please, thank   
you.  
  
  
Sector 12   
(Fire-Bat Test Area)  
  
Alright rookies, my name is Marshall Jim Raynor. From now on you   
orders from me and only me unless I tell you otherwise. As you can see  
these suits aren't light, so before we get to the firing part, we'll  
be traing you in these suits so you can support its weight in battle.  
Now, i want 30 push-ups on the double. You soldier, what is your name?  
Tokle sir, why? Because there will be no talking in the ranks while  
training, is that clear soldier! Yes sir! Very good, now drop and give   
me 40!  
  
Congratulations soldiers. In these few weeks of training you have   
done very well, now it is time for the easy part. Soldiers watch my  
sergeant demonstrate. The trainees watched in amazement as the seargent   
closed his eyes and a few seconds later the steel pole that was   
standing in front of him was now a puddle of molten steel. Damn that   
was cool! Shut up Alan. Well it was. Now soldiers, what you have to do   
is concentrate on your target. Your target is those poles in the middle   
of the field. Right now concentrate and...fire! AHHHHH!!!! No fire the   
other way! AHHHHH IT BUUUURRNNNSS!!! Get water in here immediately!!!  
Get that man down to the hospital wing! Anyone else hurt? Ok good. Now,   
what the hell was that??? Ughh, we gotta lot of practicin to do.  
  
Sector 12  
(Fire-Bat Grad. Day)  
  
Soldiers, you have completed the training of the Fire-Bat suit. We   
have waited 6 months for this day. We are heading out tommorow to the   
primary hive cluster. Get some sleep soldiers, you'll need it!!!   
DISMISSED!!! Alright guys tommorow were gonna kick some ZERG ass!!!  
YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Sector 12  
(Next Day)  
  
Alright troops, head out!!! Sir at this pace we'll make it to the   
hive cluster at 0200 hours. Right, troops keep movin' at this pace.  
You 2, get up here, we need to talk. Yes sir? You 2 are assigned as   
scouts. Go scout the perimeter up ahead. Sir, Yes sir!!! Make sure to   
watch for traps. AHHHHHH!!!! What was that?! Sir we've been ambushed!  
All troops fall into position! Seargent, take 30 men and attack that  
sunke colony, Leutenant get that group of zerglings. The rest charge   
full and front!!! AHHHH!!! MY LEG!!! AHHHHHH!!! NO NO NO NO!!!! AHHHH!  
  
Zerg Main Cluster  
  
Seargent, how many wounded? 78 sir. How many killed?... I said how   
many killed?! 637 sir. O my god. How many are left? 89. Hmmmm. Well   
what do you think, did we win or lose. I don't think any of us won sir.  
Hmmmmm. Well, we found the remains of the cruiser, but no survivors.   
How long till it's fixed? 2 days aproximately. Ok. Make sure the   
wounded get treated. Get some medics in here. We have to take the   
survivors back before the cluster regains strength. SIR!!! SIR!!!   
Invading forces comin in from the left flank! Oh know, how many. At  
least 400. Sound the retreat seargeant. Yes sir. 


End file.
